Stargate: Rise of the Republic
by Arcainnight
Summary: In the eastern fringes of the galaxy a new power is rising. The balance of power in the galaxy will be forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Rise Of The Republic

AN: I don't own stargate because if I did it would still be going on right now.  
also this is my first fic ever so be nice : )

Line break

Earth 4000 BCE/1000 BTR  
Egyptian desert

He looked out across the vast desert of Terra and was pleased. Only years before his race was dying but now they were on the rise. He allowed his eyes to glow golden with pleasure as he looked out at the twenty villages around his Ha'tak mother ship. Twenty thousand human slaves to do with as he pleased. He had already began preparations to depart with his new slaves to his chosen throne world located in the eastern rim of the galaxy near Kali and Bastets realms. All he had to do was transport the humans and he could start his empire. He was pleased.

Line break

"Terra Nova" 3000 BCE/0 BTR  
"Terra Nova Prime"

He looked out over the vast city before him and was terrified. For the last thousand years he had ruled as a god. At first it was basic, he had one planet and twenty thousand slaves, but over time it grew and grew until he ruled one hundred planets and a population of one hundred billion, But in one day it was over. He looked out again across the vast city. He could now make out the armoured figures of the humans as they fought with his Jaffa for control of the area surrounding his Ha'tak. He watch his Jaffa forced being decimated by the superior training and technology of the human forces as a barrage of plasma and kinetic weapons destroyed all his resistance. In a second it was over and his remaining Jaffa either surrendered or were destroyed. He knew the humans would now come for him.

His first prime addressed him for the first time in the hour  
"my lord the human forces have made their way into the pyramid and are headed here what should we do?" He turned to look at his first prime and replied "nothing we can do will be of any use, we must all die!"

He returned to looking out of his Ha'tak.

Line break

Terra Nova  
Terra Nova Prime  
Imperial Pyramid

The three humans looked out across the city. The view from the Ha'tak awed him while the other two looked unimpressed. When they had arrived on the Pel'tak of the ship they had found Mars dead. Gaius had wasted no time in setting up a video feed of them to be sent out across the planets and was finishing up now while he and Antonious just stood there preparing. Quickly Gaius turned to him and asked  
"are you ready Remus?"  
He swallowed his fear and nodded followed by Gaius nodding as well. Then Remus spoke.  
"Greetings brothers, this is an auspicious day for all of us"  
he looked at the corpse of Mars and the camera followed  
"for the first time in a thousand years we are free! so now I declare to the galaxy the existence of a new nation of free men dedicated to the ideals of justice I declare The Terra Nova Republic and may steel preserve us".


	2. The battle for Bubastis

Stargate: Rise of the Republic 

chapter two 

AN: I don't own Stargate because if I did there would be a new episode every day

Chapter two: the battle of Bubastis

Line break

Space 2000 CE/ 5000 ATR

In orbit of Bubastis

In the space around the planet of Bubastis the ever present darkness that encompassed the universe was broken by the vast fleets of ships that battled each other with relentless ferocity. On one side were two fleets of Ha'tak motherships, twenty belonging to the Goa'uld Bastet and thirty belonging to the Goa'uld kali. On the other side was the second battle fleet of the third fleet of the Terra Nova Republic. The odds were against the Terrans. Fifty ships against thirty was an easy bet to make, but the commander of the Terran fleet was confident he could achieve victory through technology alone.

The battle was an overwhelming spectacle as the Ha'tak motherships chased the fast and nimble frigates of the Terran fleet while the fearsome dreadnoughts unleashed massive broadsides against the bulk of the enemy fleet and the cruisers hunted down and fought the Ha'taks in one on one battles of naval skill.

Line break

Bubastis

Planetary capital

How many hours had he been standing here he thought. Too many was the only answer he could give. He looked to his left and right. To the left was the corner of the capitol building its white marble walls chipped and cracked by the battle. To the right was another soldier laid prone against the turret. Dead. He sighed and refocused. Suddenly the Jaffa horns started again and a massive wave of Jaffa charged the building. They ran screaming towards the building their armour glinting in the midday sun. He thumbed the trigger on his chaingun, one of the many that covered the walls of the building and pulled the triggers. The effect was instant as the explosive tipped, armour piercing rounds tore into the Jaffa and blew them apart each chunk at a time. Within minutes the charge had turned into a slaughter as the exhausted confederate soldiers ripped into the Jaffa letting all the frustration that had been building up during the battle out. He started screaming with happiness as he unloaded his entire belt of ammo into the Jaffa. Before long there was nothing left but smoking corpses lying on the hard stone floor.

Line break

Bubastis

Bastopolis (capital city)

He ducked his head back into the cover of the trenches as a large number of staff blasts hit where he had just been. He looked across the no man's land that had formed between the defendants and the Terran liberators. During the first hours of fighting they had made good ground and had driven the Jaffa from most of the outer districts of the city, but by the time the legions had made it to the inner districts the Jaffa had already created a large network of trenches. He looked out in front of him and in the distance he could make out the capitol building of the planet, it's high marble walls standing tall in the sunlight. He sighed inwardly. His objective was in sight, and only about five minutes walking distance, but first he had to get through the entire enemy army.

Suddenly a loud whistle went off that told him that they were going to charge the enemy position. Two bombers did a run of the enemy trenches and obliterated them with high ecplosives and then he was running. In a few moments he was at the enemy trenches and firing on Jaffa left and right. He saw men and women dying all around him but it looked like more Jaffa had died than Terrans. In a few minutes it was over. They had taken the first trench and the rest were sure to follow.

Line break

Bubastis

Bastopolis front line

After a long five days of fighting the Terran army had completely surrounded the invading Jaffa forces and were getting ready to finish the battle. Soon the signal was given and a massive barrage of of rockets and plasma struck the Jaffa forces and caused massive devastation. After the barrage ended the army charged the enemy lines with all guns blazing. The tanks and power armoured infantry massacred the unprepared Jaffa forces and soon all the enemy forces had been destroyed. Then the Terran and confederate soldiers met on the steps to the capital building and embraced in brotherhood.

The battle for Bastopolis had ended.

Line break

Space

Orbit of Bubastis

In space the battle was drawing to a close. With half their fleet lost and the invasion force destroyed the Goa'uld ships fled completely. This was fortunate for them because just as they fled the rest of terra nova republic third fleet arrived from the swirling green of subspace. In a few minutes over two thousand ships had arranged over the planet in preparation to once and for all end the threat of Bastet and Kali to the republic.

Line break

Meanwhile

Tel'tak enroute to Chulak

Specialist Dyers looked over his mission once more still reeling from the shock. 'Earth?'. After all this time they had finally found a way to get to the home world. He just hoped he would be able to get to Chulak in time to save them from a grisly fate. Only time would tell. He was certain that if he did find the earthers then everything would change.

End chapter

Codex

Bast Confrderacy:

In the early days of the Republic, Bastet and Kali served as the primary enemy and indeed the same is true today. But during the 'great push' in the second millennia two hundred of the three hundred planets in Bastets realm were liberated and in the modern day these planets exist as the Bast Confederacy. The Confederacy is a democratic nation taking strong political and economic inspiration from the republic. Military wise they posses a fleet just big enough to defend their planets and prefer to let the republic's third fleet do most of the fighting. The people of this nation are well known in the galaxy for possessing a strong industry and for being open to trade with most Terran nations. Today they are plagued by conflict, serving as the primary battlefield between the TNR (terra nova republic) and the Bast-Kali alliance

AN: this chapter was insanely difficult to write due to 50 hour work week and me trying to get a writing style plus I decided to re-write some of it because I wasn't happy with it.

Hopefully from here updates should be weekly.

Thank you for reading (:


End file.
